Earthy Rose
Earthy Roses are self-activated/manually activated plant that can launch explosive boulders at zombies. Once the firecrackers are exhausted, the boulders will become unexplosive 'Overview' If planted, two boulders will appear next to the Earthy Rose and Four Firecrackers behind it. The boulders will serve as the projectile meanwhile, the firecrackers will make the boulders fully explosive. Once a zombie is present, Earthy Rose will eject the smallest fire cracker (The long blue with yellow striped firecracker above it) to the Left Boulder. This deals 20.5 damage points which is enough to kill a full health zombie and it also does splash damages which deals 5 damage points. It attacks as the same rate of any other lobbed plants. Then, after launching the explosive boulder, it will have to recharge for 15 seconds before doing the next attack. The boulders have varying damages to zombies depending on the used firecrackers. The Yellow and Green firecrackers do 25.5 damage points and 10 damage points for the splash damage while the Red does 30 damage points and 12 damage points for the splash damage and when attacking by itself, it only uses the Left Boulder. Meanwhile, it can also be used manually. Just like Holly Barrier, Missile Toe and Banana Launcher, tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire. It only uses the Right Boulder for this and also uses the same pattern for the firecrackers. It will have to recharge for 17 seconds after using If both boulders are used at the same time, it will have to recharge for 22 seconds. Once all of the firecrackers are exhausted, it will only launch its boulders without being explosive and only dealing 15 normal damage shots and a splash damage of 2 damage points, however the recharge is still the same but the attack rate is a bit faster. A total of 0.75 seconds is added. If ever healed by Aloe or obtained The Firecracker Cycle, the firecrackers will be recharged. Although, they recharge differently. Aloe will only restore its firecrackers once its health will drop down healing itself as well as 2 of it's firecrackers. And for the Firecracker Cycle, they will be recharged every 10 seconds for every firecracker used 'Strategy' This plant can do a great amount of damage as well as splash damages so it is very efficient to use it at hordes. Meanwhile still treat it properly. Using it at levels where the number of zombies is low is not advisable, as it can take up so much time to recharge and it can also waste alot of sun. Although this plant can target zombies anywhere on the map, use it mostly at groups of zombies and avoid using it upon weak zombies and only use it when really needed because it's cooĺ down will be the cause of its demise. It pairs best with Hurrikale, Wall-Nut, Tall-Nut, Explode-o-nut or any defensive plant because it groups zombies up making it easier to destroy them. Though, use Hurrikale than any other defensive plants because, unlike Hurrikale, defensive plants group zombies less and once they're eaten, you will need another defensive plant to group them but hurrikale groups zombies more and slows them down making it easier to diminish them. Although defensive plants should still be used to protect it because of its long recharge time. This also works with Aloe, because this will regenerate its firecrackers back one by one. Though Aloe will be unefective after obtaining The Firecracker Cycle. Regardless if you have obtained Firecracker Cycle 1, 2 or 3. It will also be less reliable because, you will have to wait for it's health to drop before Aloe restores it Being paired with plants such as Kernel-pult or Stunion is also a great idea as Kernel-pult's butter can temporarily immobilize them as well as Stunion Heavy damage plants such as Melon-pult and Winter-melon is a great selection, too. Though don't use it often alongside Earthy rose as they are very expensive. These plants are only used in case of an emergency and not to be used alongside Earthy Rose everytime. You can use Snow Pea, Fire Peashooter or Electric Peashooter as a substitution. 'Plant Food Ability' Once plant food is used upon it, it will launch up 4 explosive boulders that deals 35.5 normal damage shots and a splash damage which deals 5 damage points. This also restrores all of the used up firecrackers 'Almanac' Special: Once the fire crackers are used up, the boulders will not be explosive anymore|description = "Kung Hei Fat Choi!" yells Earthy Rose, "Kung Hei Fat Choi everyone! Here comes the Year of the Dog!"}} Upgrades 'Gallery' Untitled70-1.png|'Earthy Rose' Untitled70-3.png|'Earthy Rose's Costume' Untitled71-1.png|'Projectile (Non-explosive Version) Untitled71.png|'Projectile (Explosive Version)' 'Trivia' *Earthy Rose is based on the genus 'Rosa' or more commonly known as a ''Rose. A woody perennial floweing plant used for ocassions and the element Earth or Soil *It is the second plant used for a special event. *It is made for 2018 New Year's Contest. *The phrase Kung Hei Fat Choi (恭喜發財) which appears on both Chinese Dragon Fruit's and Earthy Rose's almanac entry means Happy Chinese New Year in Cantonese. This is popularly said by most people during Chinese New Year instead of using other phrases. *The main purpose of Earthy Rose being self-activate is to lessen the chances of the player abusing it's firecrackers mostly when they get their Firecracker Cycle Upgrade *This is combined by multiple special criterias **Earth or Soil is the element it's projectile is based on **Rose is the plant which it is based upon **Its Firecrackers are considered as a New Year related object **3 is the number of different damages its projectiĺes do **Lastly, 4 is the number of firecrackers it can maintain Category:Plants Category:Roses Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Manually Activated Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Flowers Category:Female Plants Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption